


whatever happens

by lord_is_it_mine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Remix, Romance, Sappy, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i rewrote a scene that needed to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_is_it_mine/pseuds/lord_is_it_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is just like that time we had to ride in an ice truck all the way back from Rockaway Beach," Steve says, bracing himself against the sharp Siberian wind that whips through the open quinjet doors. </p><p>"Not <i>quite,<i></i></i>" Bucky replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever happens

**Author's Note:**

> this is the scene on the quinjet right before they go into the hydra base, just btw. i saw the movie two days ago and i may have forgotten what the place was?? and what most of the lines were? so if it wasn't Rockaway just correct me. Also the girl's name was Dolores, right? i'm not messing that up either? oh well. 
> 
> p.s. in this fic we're operating on the assumption that Steve and Bucky were //together// before the war.
> 
> ALSO (and this kind of goes without saying) this fic takes place in the version of the movie where Steve and Sharon don't have any kind of thing going on other than a "hey there uncle Steve" type of thing because i mean COME ON. THAT WHOLE THING WAS GROSS.

**_2016._ **

"This is just like that time we had to ride in an ice truck all the way back from Rockaway Beach," Steve says, bracing himself against the sharp Siberian wind that whips through the open quinjet doors. 

"Not _quite_ ," Bucky replies. 

**_1940._ **

"Jeez, Buck. This is great. Just  _great_."

To say that Steve is upset would be kind of an understatement. Not only are they broke, but rent is due next week (rent which they're already a month behind on), and Steve knows right well there's barely anything left to eat in the apartment. And, oh yeah, he's freezing his ass off in July, because the only way back to Brooklyn is to hop in an ice truck and hope for the best. Because they're  _broke_.

"It was a good hot dog, though." Bucky isn't really talking about hot dogs- Steve has to agree that it has been a nice afternoon. He still feels kind of bad for Dolores, though. She's been trying to get Bucky's attention for months now, and when Bucky finally agreed to take her out, he'd insisted that Steve tag along (of course). This was obviously not what Dolores had in mind- otherwise she wouldn't have left the both of them stranded on the other side of Queens with empty pockets and no hope of getting home any of the usual ways. 

"Good hot dog or not," Steve reprimands, shivering, "you still spent the only money we had-"

The truck goes over a bump, or a pothole maybe, because the crates of ice rock so much that the top ones nearly fall off the stack and onto Steve and Bucky's heads. Steve can't avoid accident that easily though: the crates stay put, but he doesn't- he jumps as the truck does, and the back of his head cracks off the side of the truck bed.

"Shit- y'okay Steve?" Bucky leans across the narrow space, reaching around to touch the back of Steve's head at the same moment Steve does- their fingers touch, and then entwine, Bucky's thumb stroking softly at the place where one hell of a bump has already started to form.

And then Bucky kisses him, slow and soft, as an apology or a comfort or both, and Steve shivers harder than he was before, although his cheeks are burning something awful at the way Bucky licks at the seam of his lips, at the sound Bucky makes when Steve tilts his head and opens his mouth. 

"'m sorry Stevie," Bucky murmurs against Steve's lips, (and boy is _that_ a feeling Steve won't soon forget). "I'll make it up to ya, I promise. I'll do  _anything_." 

"Anything, huh?" Steve asks, his whole body aching for Bucky to kiss him again. Bucky does.

"Whatever happens, we gotta stay together," Bucky says a minute later, eyes grave but somehow still shining. "There's no point to any of it if we're not together."

"Ain't gotta worry 'bout that, Buck," Steve tells him, head throbbing, heart racing, and  _he's worth it_ , Steve thinks,  _he's worth all of it- our last three bucks and two months' rent and everything I have_. "I'm with you to the end of the line."

**_2016._ **

This kiss is a lot different than that one, but somehow it's still the same. It's more fuelled by the desperation of their years apart, the exhausting days of fighting and hiding rather than the comfort of their golden years and a Long Island afternoon. It's muscle memory, because the ice truck was only the first of many places they did this, and Steve doesn't have to ask if Bucky remembers; the way he kisses Steve says he does, says everything that words never did, never had to, never could. 

"Whatever happens, we gotta stay together," Steve whispers. "There's no point to any of it if we're not together."

"Ain't gotta worry about that, Stevie," Bucky promises, meeting Steve's eyes, and  _he's worth it_ , Steve thinks,  _he's worth all of it_.

"I'm with you to the end of the line," Bucky tells him. 

And that's worth it. it's worth _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> @the russos. please, look up what "open to interpretation" means before you make any more movies. thanks.
> 
> is it obvious that i'm bitter af? (if not, [come visit me on tumblr!](http://www.bvcki.tumblr.com) my own personal marvel salt mine!)


End file.
